


Cells

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [23]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

It was dismal and cold down here, Zoeya thought as she shivered miserably under the thin, scratchy blanket she’d been provided out of the ‘goodness’ of Teep’s heart. She moved as little as she could, trapping as much body heat as she could under the thin flannel, any movement sending a trickle of cold air up her calf and making her shiver even more, something she didn’t even thing was possible.

She looked forlornly around the cells at the various individuals that were stuck in the dank room, each separated with thin iron bars that as rusty as they looked were definitely unbreakable in her tool-less state

There was a lot of time just to think down here, and as she shivered in the dark she cast her thoughts back to Blackrock, Rythian and the crew who she was trying to help and how now they’d have no idea what she’d been up to, that she’d been doing this for the good of all of them, and she wasn’t trying to abandon them.

She tipped her head forwards, resting her chin on her knees, a single tear trickling down her face, freezing on her chin as she took a mental walk through the castle, silently wishing goodbye to her old life, knowing that if Rythian couldn’t save her she’d freeze to death within the week.


End file.
